Alzheimer's Disease
Alzheimer's disease is a degenerative brain disease characterized by the loss of nerve cells in the cerebral cortex. The disease is the leading cause of presenile dementia. Among the deleterious effects are speech disturbances, severe short term memory loss and disorientation. The disease results in a progressive loss of the mental facilities.
Despite years of extensive research, investigators have yet to understand the cause of the disease and have to date been unable to find an effective treatment. However, it is generally thought that the disease is associated with a deficiency of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a therapeutic agent effective for retarding the deleterious effects of Alzheimer's disease.